Jubilation
by Will-Slytherin
Summary: OS - Lorsque Hermione et Drago se retrouvent face à face, seuls dans une salle de classe, les langues se délient...


**oO** _Jubilation_ **Oo**

Hermione avait maudit Rogue durant deux bonnes heures. Deux heures d'une magnifique journée, gâchées à rédiger un stupide devoir de potion.

\- Puisque vous semblez si attentive à mes cours Miss Granger, vous me ferez un récapitulatif détaillé de toutes les potions que vous avez apprises ces trois dernières années. Avait exigé le professeur Rogue. Je veux voir votre travail sur mon bureau dès demain matin. Avait-il persiflé.

Non mais quel ingrat !

Et dire qu'elle était souvent la seule à avoir les réponses à ses questions. Sans elle, son cours ressemblerait à une messe en latin.

Hermione n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de potions lorsqu'elle entendit un «Et merde!» retentir dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas du tout la voix de son sinistre professeur, pourtant cela semblait provenir de sa classe, toute aussi sinistre d'ailleurs...

Elle toqua à la porte et, ne recevant aucune réponse, pas même un «Fichez le camp!» Elle se permit d'entrer...

\- Fait chier! S'écria un blond visiblement énervé.

\- Malefoy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Où est Rogue? Demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir le jeune Serpentard tout seul dans la classe, assis à sa table habituelle.

\- Ça te regarde?! Siffla-t-il. Dégage Granger!

\- Je dégagerai avec grand plaisir quand j'aurai donné ça au professeur. Rétorqua-t-elle en lui montrant les parchemins qu'elle tenait dans sa main. C'est la punition qu'il m'a donné à faire avant demain. Tu devrais t'en souvenir étant donné que c'est à cause de toi...

\- Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous... Pose ça là et casse-toi! Pesta le blond en pointant successivement le haut pupitre du professeur et la porte.

\- C'est ça... Pour que tu sabotes mon travail dès que je serai sortie d'ici et que je me retrouve encore punie par ta faute! L'accusa-t-elle.

\- Je m'en tape complètement de tes foutus parchemins Granger! Tu n'as qu'à repartir avec et les lui donner demain. En attendant, arrête de me gonfler et laisse-moi travailler!

Hermione regarda son camarade d'un oeil suspicieux, et effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à jouer des tours à qui que ce soit. Il avait plutôt l'air sur les nerfs le petit Malefoy. Elle serait bien repartie sur le champ en le laissant dans sa mouise, mais elle tirait une grande satisfaction à le voir ainsi, et elle avait envie de faire durer un peu le plaisir avant de déguerpir.

Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés!

Il était tout débraillé, les cheveux ébouriffés, lui qui était toujours impeccable d'habitude. Ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de le voir dans cet état, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? C'est quoi ce sourire niais?

\- Ça s'appelle de la jubilation Malefoy. Répliqua-t-elle. Tu sais, cette fameuse sensation de joie irrépressible, celle-là même que tu exprimes sans vergogne quand tu me fais un de tes sales coups... expliqua-t-elle sur un ton cassant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ricanes sur mon dos comme une hyène à chaque fois que tu te paies ma tête! Oui, je comprends ta jubilation... Quelle ironie, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Ouai, c'est hilarant Granger... Maintenant barre-toi. Fit-il en reportant son attention sur son travail, l'air morose.

Cette réponse et ce ton déprimant eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur la Gryffondor. Son sourire se fana et elle commença à voir les choses différemment.

À mieux y regarder, Malefoy n'était pas juste décoiffé, il avait les cheveux ternes, le teint blafard et de grandes cernes pesaient sous ses yeux, ses yeux qui semblaient quelque peu rougis... Hermione comprit alors que le Serpentard n'allait pas bien et qu'il ne simulait pas, au contraire, il semblait plutôt vouloir le cacher. La Gryffondor eut pitié du pauvre petit blondinet accablé de travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne profites pas du beau temps avec ta meute de dégénérés? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la table du Serpentard.

\- En quoi ça te regarde?! Fous-moi la paix espèce de... pff, fit-il en secouant la tête.

C'était étrange qu'il laisse sa phrase en suspend alors qu'il était sur le point de l'insulter.

\- Espèce de?? reprit Hermione après quelques secondes de latence. Je crois que les mots que tu cherches sont 'Sang-de-Bourbe'... articula-t-elle, amère.

Drago souffla, agacé, puis il se pencha sur l'un des nombreux parchemins qui trônaient sur sa table, décidé à snober cette emmerdeuse.

\- Tu sais Malefoy, j'ai remarqué une chose... intéressante te concernant.

\- Je m'en tape. Ferme-la, j'arrive pas à me concentrer... grogna-t-il.

Il ne lui ordonnait plus de partir, mais seulement de se taire... Il y avait du progrès!

\- Tu ne me traites de Sang-de-Bourbe que quand tes amis sont dans les parages. Reprit-elle.

\- Très intéressant, effectivement... marmonna-t-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi? Comment expliques-tu cette différence? Insista-t-elle.

\- Bla bla bla! Ta vie de merde est tout à fait passionnante Granger! Et si tu allais plutôt raconter tes conneries à quelqu'un que ça intéresse?!

\- Tu n'es qu'un insupportable crétin Malefoy...

\- Tout à fait... D'ailleurs le crétin se demande pourquoi tu t'obstines à me pomper l'air si je suis aussi insupportable que ça... finit-il en levant son regard orageux sur elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle aurait à répondre à ça.

\- Et bien... fit-elle en venant se planter juste à coté de lui. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être te filer un coup de main...

\- Très drôle Granger. Soupira-t-il en la snobant à nouveau.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Va jouer ailleurs!

\- Bien sûr que tu ne m'as rien demandé. Tu ne te rabaisserais jamais à me demander quoique ce soit, à moi la répugnante née-moldue! Rit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Parfaitement! Être obligé de me coltiner la Miss-je-sais-tout pendant les cours me rend déjà malade, alors ce n'est pas pour me farcir tes commentaires à la con pendant mes temps libres! S'énerva-t-il.

Encore une fois, Hermione encaissa les piques venimeuses du Serpentard sans broncher, malgré son envie de lui boxer sa sale petite face de fouine prétentieuse! Elle prit sur elle et essaya de passer outre sa fierté un peu froissée, dans l'espoir d'avoir peut-être un vrai dialogue avec le blond.

\- Il suffisait de répondre 'non merci'. Répliqua-t-elle calmement. On n'apprend donc pas la politesse aux enfants dans ton petit monde parfaitde sang-pur ?

\- Va te faire foutre Granger!

\- De mieux en mieux... sourit-elle, bien décidée à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Franchement Malefoy, j'arrive pas à te comprendre... pourtant j'ai essayé de nombreuses fois... Mais à chaque fois, tu m'as montré tant de haine... Que tu ne m'apprécies pas je peux le comprendre, mais à ce point-là c'est... incompréhensible! Même moi je ne te déteste pas autant, et pourtant, Merlin m'en est témoin, je m'imagine souvent en train de te tordre le cou! Brailla-t-elle en mimant le geste d'étranglement.

Drago pouffa bien malgré lui, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

\- Que j'aimerais être dans ta tête, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes...

\- Ouai bah bon courage... Marmonna-t-il avec condescendance, appuyant sa réplique avec son petit rictus narquois.

Hermione soupira, elle ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre pour mettre un terme à ces vieilles querelles qui, selon elle, n'avaient à la base aucune raison d'être. Toutes ces bêtises n'avaient que trop duré. Elle le détestait, mais elle était presque sûre qu'il n'était pas complètement irrécupérable, et qu'il y avait une petite, toute petite chance de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur toutes ces croyances ridicules et abjectes.

La pureté du sang...

Ce n'était rien d'autre que de la discrimination! Et tout ça pour quoi? Dans quel but? Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre... C'était uniquement pour se partager les richesses et le pouvoir entre pégus du même monde, bien au chaud dans leur caste étriquée d'aristos à la mords-moi-le-noeud!

Merlin qu'elle rêvait de lui balancer tout ça à la figure! Ça lui ferait un bien fou! Mais ça n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer une situation déjà critique...

Alors Hermione garda toute sa rancoeur au fond d'elle et serra les poings pour ne pas craquer, comme elle le faisait depuis des années.

\- Bon, je te propose un marché Malefoy...

\- Pas intéressé.

\- Et si tu faisais au moins l'effort d'écouter ma proposition?

\- Et si tu prenais le large? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

\- Arrgh! T'es vraiment qu'un...!!! s'énerva Hermione en crispant les mâchoires. Bref... souffla-t-elle en puisant ses dernières gouttes de patience. Si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu voues une telle haine pour les nés-moldus, je ferais ce que tu veux. Dit-elle enfin. Comme heu... je pourrais faire tes punitions à ta place par exemple...

Drago parut interloqué. Il posa sa plume et la toisa d'un air étrange.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en disMalefoy?

\- Je pourrais vraiment te demander ce que je veux? Demanda-t-il, intrigué par l'insistance de la Gryffondor. Tu veux dire... comme les souhaits qu'on demande à un Génie? Sourit-il sournoisement.

\- Heu bah... oui... Sauf que c'est UN souhait, pas trois, et c'est uniquement si tu me dis ce que toi tu penses, et non pas ce que tes parents t'ont inséré dans le crâne...

\- Dooonc... dit-il de sa voix exagérément traînante. Si je te dis ce que je pense vraiment des San... des gens comme toi... se reprit-il, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux d'un air agacé. ...Tu feras tout ce que je veux?

\- J'ai dit UN souhait Malefoy! Gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et après tu me ficheras enfin la paixavec ça ?

Hermione acquiesça, ne cachant plus son impatience.

\- Ok Granger... accepta-t-il d'un air las.

Elle lui tendit alors la main en signe d'accord et, après hésitation, il l'empoigna en grimaçant.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te refiler des maladies Malefoy... fit-elle, un brin amusée.

\- On ne sait jamais... grommela-t-il en inspectant sa propre main après que la Gryffondor l'ait lâchée.

La jeune femme vint alors s'asseoir sur une chaise juste à coté du blond et se tourna vers lui en le regardant avec attention. Drago parut surpris par ce rapprochement soudain et spontané. Ce qui le surprenait le plus c'est que cette proximité ne semblait pas du tout rebuter la Gryffondor.

\- Alors Malefoy? Vas-y, je t'écoute... fit-elle en triturant l'ourlet de sa manche.

\- Ok, finissons-en... soupira-t-il. Je ne hais pas les nés-moldus. Déclara le blond en baissant la tête.

\- Quoi? Tu ne... Attends... Quoi?! Bafouilla Hermione, stupéfaite. Mais qu'est-ce que... Tu te fous de moi?!

\- Tu voulais que je te dise ce que je pense vraiment, non?! Fit-il en haussant les épaules avec toute sa nonchalance.

\- Oui... mais je... je ne m'attendais pas à... Non, tu te moques de moi. En déduisit-elle finalement.

\- Pas du tout... se défendit mollement le blond.

\- Tu... Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as rien contre les 'impurs', après toutes les saloperies que je t'entends proférer du matin au soir?! demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Comment veux-tu que j'avale çaMalefoy! Sois sérieux deux minutes...

\- Crois ce que tu veux...

\- Non non non, tu ne peux pas me balancer ça comme ça sans rien expliquer, c'est trop facile! Tu es bien plus éloquent d'habitude... Alors fais un effort Malefoy!

\- Je n'ai rien contre les nés-moldus, c'est pourtant très clair comme phrase, il me semble! S'énerva Drago.

Elle lui adressa un regard des plus perplexes.

\- Mais... je ne comprends pas... cogita-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu me détestes tant si ce n'est pas vraiment pour mes origines moldues? S'enquit-elle, toute penaude. Pourquoi me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe si tu t'en fous? Tu te rends compte du mal que tes mots m'ont fait?

Le blondinet plongea son visage dans ses mains et souffla d'agacement.

\- Je suis désolé Granger... souffla-t-il en fixant la plume posée sur sa table.

\- Pardon?? s'étrangla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Tu es quoi?? demanda-t-elle, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses... s'excusa-t-il en coulant un regard désolé à la jeune femme hébétée.

\- T'es sincère Malefoy? Tu le penses vraiment ou c'est encore une de tes blagues toutes moisies qui ne font rire que toi?

\- À ton avis! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Justement, je n'arrive pas à me faire un avis! Il y a encore cinq minutes tu as grimacé quand je suis venue m'asseoir près de toi... D'ailleurs tu fais cette tête dégoûtée à chaque fois qu'on doit bosser en binôme, ne le nie pas!

\- Par Salazar, mais que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croisbon sang ?! Râla le Serpentard.

\- Parce que maintenant tu as envie que je te crois?! Je croyais que tu t'en fichaisde ce que je pensais ??

\- Granger, tu commences sérieusement à me casser les noix...

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu me reproches, une bonne fois pour toutes ! Exigea la Gryffondor en colère.

\- Ça y est, j'en ai marre... grogna-t-il en se levant d'un coup, tel un ressort.

\- Pas si vite! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça? Tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça! Fit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi Granger... gronda Drago la tête baissée, qui s'était immobilisé sous l'emprise de la jeune femme.

\- Sinon quoi?! Le provoqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour, sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

Soudain, le Serpentard perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs, et d'un geste rapide et inattendu, il renversa la jeune femme en arrière, et elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il la plaqua brutalement sur la table juste derrière eux. Il la maintenait prisonnière en pesant de tout son poids sur elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils n'avaient d'autre chois que de se regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui te prendMalefoy ?! Pousse-toi, tu m'écrases espèce de troll!

Mais Drago ne bougea pas d'un poil. Au lieu de cela, il détaillait son visage, un petit rictus au coin de la bouche.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça et lâche-moi, sinon je... fit-elle en fouillant sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, mais le blond lui attrapa les deux poignets et les plaqua avec force sur la table.

Il lui faisait mal, mais Hermione était trop fière pour l'admettre.

\- Sinon quoi? Reprit-il avec ironie. Ça fait des années que je rêve de te faire fermer ta gueule Granger... Des années! Alors crois-moi, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin... fit-il d'une voix rauque et menaçante, avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Tu l'as encore mauvaise pour le coup de poing en troisième année, et tu vas me tabasser pour te venger, c'est ça? Grinça-t-elle sur un ton condescendant pour le pousser à bout. Bah vas-y, frappe-moi! Qu'est-ce que t'attends Malefoy, fais-toi plaisir! Ajouta-t-elle avec aplomb en le regardant effrontément.

\- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Granger... soupira-t-il, une lueur féroce dans ses yeux d'acier.

Hermione, qui n'arrivait pas à libérer ses mains, tenta de le repousser en se tortillant, essayant de lui asséner des coups de genoux bien placés, mais en vain. Au contraire, il se fit encore plus envahissant...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter lorsque le blond lui écarta brusquement les jambes pour se caler entre ses cuisses, à l'abri des coups de genoux.Malefoy, ça va trop loin... paniqua-t-elle.

\- Ne me dis pas que la Miss-je-sais-tout a peur de l'inoffensive petite fouine... se moqua-t-il, la voix encore plus rauque.

\- Ça suffit! S'écria-t-elle. Ou tu me frappes, ou tu me lâches. Décide-toi!

\- Pas de troisième choix? S'amusa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un regard assassin.

\- Dans ce cas je vais utiliser mon voeu. Sourit-il.

\- Ton voeu?

\- Et oui Granger... J'ai rempli ma part du marché, c'est à ton tour maintenant.

\- Désolée mais là tout de suite je ne peux rien faire pour toi vu qu'un abruti congénital m'empêche de bouger! Pesta-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Oh que si tu peux... embrasse-moi.

\- Hein?! Pardon??

\- T'as très bien entendu...

\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy! Brailla-t-elle. Non mais t'es complètement barré mon pauvre garçon...

\- Aller Granger... c'est pas si terrible, tu verras... Et puis de toute façon c'est mon voeu, donc t'es obligée de faire ce que je te demande.

\- Demande autre chose alors!

\- Non. C'est ça que je veux.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas t'embrasser Malefoy!

\- Pourquoi? Se vexa-t-il en se crispant sur les poignets de la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cause de la douleur, mais elle garda le silence.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi, Granger! Gueula le Serpentard en colère.

\- Je ne sais pas! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas... répéta-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

Drago eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit une larme perler dans les cils de sa captive.

\- Comment ça 'tu ne sais pas'? S'enquit-il, perturbé par ce changement soudain d'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle semblait désemparée... Avait-il fini par lui faire vraiment peur ou était-elle bouleversée?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé la moindre chance Drago... lui dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, ses yeux larmoyants plantés dans les siens.

\- Q-Quoi?! Bégaya-t-il, complètement abasourdi, perdant son petit rictus.

\- Tu m'as toujours détestée et traitée comme... une chose immonde et repoussante... Et maintenant, d'un seul coup, tu me demandes d'embrasser cette bouche qui m'a balancé tant d'horreurs ?! Non, je ne peux pas. Fit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, retenant ses larmes comme elle pouvait.

Le Serpentard eut l'impression de se prendre un violent coup dans l'estomac, et il se sentit blêmir, desserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur les poignets d'Hermione.

\- Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours espéré que tu me vois autrement que comme une Sang-de-Bourbe, que... que tu...

\- Que je quoi? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant, le coeur battant fort contre la poitrine de la Gryffondor sur laquelle il reposait encore malgré le profond malaise de la situation.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu t'intéresses à moi... avoua-t-elle, une larme s'échappant le long de sa tempe.

\- C'est vrai? S'enquit-il avec appréhension, n'osant pas en croire ses oreilles.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, idiot! Quel intérêt j'aurais à inventer un truc pareil... soupira-t-elle, soulagée d'avoir enfin allégé son coeur.

\- Hermione... souffla-t-il tristement. S'il-te-plaît...

Elle lui adressa un regard dur et interrogateur alors qu'il la fixait d'un drôle d'air, toute animosité ayant quitté ses prunelles grises. Puis il approcha lentement son visage, avec la crainte qu'elle le rejette en tournant la tête. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas, elle était comme figée, paralysée par la tournure des événements. Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du Serpentard frôler les siennes et que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, elle ferma les yeux, comme enivrée.

Elle aurait pu se détourner. Elle aurait pu...

Au lieu de cela, elle se dégagea doucement de la poigne leste du blond, et vint poser ses mains légèrement tremblantes sur ses joues, avec délicatesse, comme si elle avait peur que le fait de le toucher le fasse disparaître comme une bulle de savon.

Elle pressa alors doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, cédant à ce que son coeur lui dictait, cédant aux suppliques de Malefoy...

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire, son voeu le plus cher était en train de s'exaucer, il possédait enfin Hermione! Son Hermione. La seule fille qu'il désirait vraiment, mais aussi celle qu'il avait dû s'interdire d'aimer pendant des années. Il regrettait chaque mot qu'il avait pu prononcer pour la blesser ou l'humilier, mais la dénigrer était la seule façon de ne pas succomber...

Tout cette mascarade était enfin terminée.

Ce baiser mettait un terme aux faux-semblants et aux prétextes bidons, et pas seulement vis à vis de la Gryffondor, il allait maintenant pouvoir s'émanciper et assumer ses propres opinions, faire ses propres choix, quitte à ce que ses parents le renient... Il saurait se débrouiller.

Hermione décolla ses lèvres et rouvrit les yeux, imitée par le Serpentard.

\- Hermione... je...

\- Ne dis rien. Je crois que j'ai compris... sourit-elle avant de s'emparer de nouveau de sa bouche, avec plus d'ardeur cette fois.

Elle glissa ses mains dans le cuir chevelu du Serpentard, agrippant les cheveux blonds entre ses doigts comme elle avait si souvent rêvé de le faire.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches que Drago réalisa enfin que, depuis tout ce temps, ils espéraient en fait la même chose.

Le baiser devint plus profond et le jeune homme s'autorisa alors à poser ses mains sur elle, sur ce corps qu'il convoitait secrètement depuis ce fameux coup de poing en troisième année...

Ce coup qu'elle lui avait porté en plein visage lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Son geste lui avait fait terriblement mal. Il se fichait de son nez en sang, c'était son coeur qui avait le plus souffert. Alors il avait compris ce qui le poussait à toujours s'en prendre à elle, ce besoin compulsif de la provoquer et de l'affronter. Ce jour-là il avait réalisé les sentiments qu'il portait à la Gryffondor. Dès lors, il avait continuellement cherché à attirer son attention de la seule manière qui lui était permise: avec méchanceté.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione et Drago ne s'insultaient plus, ne se chamaillaient plus. Ils ne faisaient que s'ignorer, tout simplement.

Du moins... c'était ce qu'ils laissaient croire à tout le monde.

Ils ne prenaient même plus part aux disputes lorsque leurs amis respectifs se provoquaient méchamment.

Personne ne remarquait leurs regards complices et leurs petits sourires.

Pourtant, depuis ce fameux jour, la Fouine de Serpentard et la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher, leurs petits rendez-vous secrets étaient de plus en plus fréquents et longs. Si bien que plus d'une fois leur petit manège faillit être découvert. Mais à chaque fois ils parvinrent à tromper leur monde, non sans une certaine jubilation...

 **oO** Fin **Oo**


End file.
